Identities & Stuff
by emmareden
Summary: Spencer begins to suspect that Mary is not who she says is. That she may, in fact, be Jessica.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"What is it, Spencer?"

Spencer had been quiet. Thinking hard.

"No, nothing," she shook her head.

"Well I've got to go," Alison stated as she stood up, "I've got to play referee between Jason and Mary again."

"Good luck," Aria smiled.

"Call if you need anything," Emily hugged her friend.

Alison waved a little as she walked away.

Hanna turned back to Spencer, "Come on, what are you thinking? You're always thinking something."

Spencer leant forward, lowering her voice so the others had to lean in, "I was just thinking… how do we even know that Mary is… Mary?"

"What, you think she's Mrs D?" Emily asked incredulously.

"Well, it's not that hard to buy a bottle of hair dye and a new wardrobe," Spencer figured, "I just don't know why we should be believing anything this woman says."

"But Mrs D wouldn't do that to Alison… have her committed to Welby," Aria nearly sounded convinced.

"Wouldn't she?" Spencer pressed, "She put Charles in Radley. And after everything in that storm cellar… I don't think we ever really knew who Jessica was or what the hell she would do."

"That would mean Mary was the one that was dead, right?" Hanna chimed in, "So you're saying that, what, Mrs D killed her? Took her identity? Why would she do that?"

Silence hung between the girls for a moment.

"She knew Ali was alive, right?" Aria thought aloud, "And she buried Alison alive, right? Maybe she was scared of being found out…"

"She could have been hiding anything," Spencer said, "More than we even know. Maybe she… killed Mary as some kind of escape. As some way of starting again. I mean, don't you think it's weird how friendly her and Alison suddenly are?"

"Well, yeah," Emily frowned, "But she could really be Mary? How do we know?"

"That's the point," Spencer exclaimed, "That's why it's so brilliant. How do we know?"

"It's not like we can ask her to do a DNA swab," Hanna grumbled.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "DNA doesn't matter. Identical twins have the same DNA because they come from the same egg and – "

"Okay, Spence," Hanna cut in, "We get it. So, how can we prove who she is?"

"Fingerprints," Spencer said, "Everybody, even identical twins, have unique fingerprints… but that would only work if one of them was already in the system. Jessica's too smart, she'd never be caught at anything that could go on record. That's why she pinned that baby's death on…. That's it! Mary's prints have to be in the system if they blamed that death on her!"

"But she wasn't convicted," Hanna pointed out, "They just sent her to Radley."

"It doesn't matter," Spencer said, "She was arrested. They would have had to take her prints."

"So…" Aria mused, "All we need to do is get her fingerprints and have Toby run through the system?"

"What about Ali, guys?" Emily asked, "Shouldn't we tell her? This is her mom we're talking about."

"Maybe talking about," Spencer pointed out, "We shouldn't tell her until we know."

"Agreed, she's been through enough," Aria murmured.

Hanna nodded in silent agreeance.

Emily sighed and nodded, "Okay. Let's do it."

* * *

"So, how'd the dinner go?" Spencer asked, trying to act normally as she sat in her friends lounge room.

Alison shrugged, "Mary cooked. Jason was rude. Same old, same old."

"I guess it's hard for him to accept…"

"Sure, but Mary is really trying and Jason is just… not," Alison sighed.

Spencer nodded, "Where is she now, anyway?"

"Oh, she just went for a walk," Alison said, "She walks a lot. Something about feeling free."

Spencer nodded again and right on cue, the front door clicked open. Mary entered the lounge room, holding a bag of shopping and the mail.

"Oh, hello Spencer," she smiled.

"Hello," Spencer smiled right back.

"Something for you," Mary handed over a few letters to Alison, "I was going to make tuna mornay. Will you be joining us, Spencer?"

"Oh, I better not," Spencer said politely, "I've got plans, but thank you."

"Some other time, then," Mary offered, walking into the kitchen.

"So, no news," Alison lowered her voice, "on A.D? Nothing?"

Spencer cast a hand up in defeat, "Nothing new," she watched as Mary left the kitchen and walked down the hallway, "Do you mind if I grab a water?"

"Sure," Alison made to stand up.

"It's fine, Ali," Spencer stood up, "I'll get it," she wandered into the kitchen, quickly grabbing a glass of water, her eyes scanning the kitchen bench until she saw the mail.

Carefully, slipping her sleeves over her hands she picked up a letter and hid slipped into her pants pocket.

"Spencer."

Spencer spun around to come face to face with Mary.

"Everything okay?" Mary asked, watching the younger woman closely.

Spencer pasted on a smile and picked up her water, "Great. You know, I don't think any of us have told you we're grateful you got Alison out of that place."

Mary looked mildly surprised, "Well, I was partly responsible…"

Spencer nodded, "Remember when you said you came back to Rosewood because you found out your sister passed away?"

"Of course," Mary confirmed.

"The thing I don't get is… that was so long ago. How did it take you so long to – "

"I wasn't exactly in contact with Jessica," Mary cut in, "Or anyone from this town. I didn't keep tabs on her…"

"Oh," Spencer smiled, "I suppose that makes sense."

"Spencer?" Alison appeared from around the corner and then looked between the two dark haired women, "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Mary smiled tightly.

"I should really get going," Spencer said, "But you call if you need anything, okay?" she gave Alison a quick hug.

"I know," Alison was used to her friends' saying that by now; she wasn't stupid, she knew they didn't trust Mary. Truth be told, she wasn't even sure that she trusted Mary… but she was starting to.

"Goodbye, Spencer," Mary nodded politely.

* * *

"Alright, I better go. Mom's got this idea that I'm not eating properly so she's cooking for me," Hanna rolled her eyes, "But call if you hear from Toby."

"Sure," Spencer nodded.

"I should head off too," Aria stood up and said her goodbye's, leaving Spencer and Emily at The Radley bar.

"Do you really think it could be Mrs D?" Emily asked, still finding it hard to believe.

"In this town, I don't count anything out anymore, Em," Spencer said honestly.

Emily nodded, "And if she's Jessica… is she A.D?"

Spencer thought for a moment, "It would make sense," she said slowly, "If she really loved Charlotte… she could be trying to take revenge for her daughters' death."

"Spence, we need those results," Emily leant forward, "Whoever this person is, we need to figure out if Alison is safe with her."

"We will, Em," Spencer promised.

Emily nodded, "Yeah. My shift starts soon," she sighed, "I should go. But call me the second you hear from Toby?"

Spencer smiled, "First on the list, I promise."

* * *

Spencer was just finishing her coffee and a chapter of her book when her phone began buzzing. It had barely rung once when she answered.

"Toby?"

"Hey, Spence. So, you were right. Mary Drake's prints were in the system from when she was sixteen… even though she didn't get convicted in the end, she did get arrested so they took her prints…"

"And do they match …"

Pause.

"They don't match any of the prints you gave me."

Spencer froze, "You're…sure?"

"The test is conclusive, Spence. The prints you gave me don't belong to Mary Drake."

"Oh my god," Spencer closed her eyes, "That's got to mean… Mary is really Jessica. I've got to call the girls. I've got to call Alison. Thanks, Toby," she hung up her phone and begun to scroll through her phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Spencer's blood ran cold. She turned around to see Mary… no, Jessica standing in the shadows. She stepped forward, allowing the light to hit her. With a swift movement, she took another step forward and picked the phone straight out of a surprised Spencer's hands. Spencer took a step backwards.

"You always were too smart for your own good."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Had to turn this into a multi-chapter, too much drama to be had! Hope you enjoy! :) Let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 2**

It seemed so obvious now, Spencer thought to herself as she took another step backwards. Her eyes roamed her surroundings, trying to figure a way out of the situation she was in. Then back to Jessica. It was so damn obvious. Every movement. Every mannerism. That fake as hell smile that curled it's way onto her face. It was all so… Jessica.

"So, what now?" Spencer asked, knowing her only option right now was to keep the older woman speaking, "Why are you even here? Coming to see my parents again? They're – "

"Still not home," Jessica finished, "I know. I saw you take that letter, Spencer. I knew you were up to something. You're a… Hastings. You're always up to something."

Spencer frowned.

"You know, you really shouldn't tell the creepy woman who turns up at your door that you're home all alone," Jessica drawled, the hint of a smirk on her face, "For such a smart girl, you make some stupid mistakes."

"I'm not the only one," Spencer shot back, "Isn't that why you killed your sister? Because you buried your daughter alive and were about to get caught for it. I'd say that's a pretty big mistake too, wouldn't you?"

Something flashed through Jessica's eyes before she composed herself, "That was a genuine mistake – "

"Which part? Killing Mary or burying your daughter?" Spencer looked to her back door, wondering what good it would do to make a run for it.

"She had no reason to live," Jessica waved a dismissive hand, "She would have thanked me if she could."

"You took her child from her," Spencer said quietly, "Then you took her life."

Jessica laughed mirthlessly, "You let emotion get in the way. It's always been your downfall."

"Did Mary even know Charlotte was alive?" Spencer asked.

Jessica sighed, "She didn't. At first. I told her Charles died a long time ago. But she never gave up the search… eventually, she found out the truth…somewhat. You can imagine her dismay when she received a letter from Charlotte saying she wanted nothing to do with the crazy bitch of a woman who had abandoned her."

"Charlotte never wrote that letter," Spencer said quietly, "And Mary never abandoned her. You took her and cut Mary out of the picture."

Jessica shrugged, "So, you see… by the time I found Mary, she was ready to die. A total wreck. She let emotion rule her. A pathetic way to live."

"Did Charlotte even know about her real mom?" Spencer asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Jessica's eyes glowered and she took a step forward, "I was Charlotte's real mother. All that woman did was give birth. I raised Charlotte."

"And what a fantastic job you did," Spencer let anger creep into her voice, "You raised a daughter who was so… traumatised by her own mother that she grew up to manipulate and torture people. And she probably died because of it."

"You really have no idea," Jessica growled, "If she had stayed with Mary… if either… "

"If either what?" Spencer asked, "We know Mary had another child. Is it Alison?" Spencer had been secretly harbouring this theory, waiting to find some kind of proof before she presented it to her friends, "Did you really steal both of your sisters' babies and raise them as your own?"

"Oh, you stupid girl," Jessica rolled her eyes, "Alison has nothing to do with it."

"Then who – "

"For a smart girl, you make some stupid mistakes," Jessica said for the second time that night, "Think about it, Spencer."

Spencer blinked; she'd have bet money on Alison. She'd considered others of course, Jenna. Sara. Noel seemed likely. They didn't know much about his family. Even Andrew Campbell made the list.

"I don't…"

That smile came across Jessica's face again. That haunting, fake as hell smile. There was no warmth in it, her eyes remained steely.

"I remember when you were over one day," Jessica reminisced, "You girls were all bitching about your parents… as teenager girls do, I suppose. 'They make me feel like I'm not even a part of their family. Sometimes I wish I wasn't a Hastings at all.'"

It sounded familiar. Hadn't Spencer used to say things like that all the time? But it was just… sibling rivalry, wasn't it? Don't all teenagers feel like that sometimes?

Jessica moved intimidatingly close to the younger woman, "I guess you can call me Aunty Jessie," she winked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Spencer's head was spinning. She hadn't even considered… Why would she?

"You're lying," she accused.

Jessica shrugged, "Believe what you want. I think you know it's true, Spencer, that you were never truly a Hastings. That there was more to the tangled story between our families than just Jason," she sighed, "You're just like her."

"Mary?" Spencer asked, still reeling.

"Yes. Smart as hell but too goddamn emotional to do anything with it," Jessica's voice rose slightly, "Such a waste. Not like Charlotte. She's… perfect."

Spencer's brow furrowed for a moment but she shook the thought away, "She's perfect? Seemed like an emotional wreck to me."

Jessica smiled again, "Perhaps. But she's clever. She knows how to listen."

"It wasn't Charlotte's idea to steal the game," Spencer thought aloud, "It was you."

"It was a team effort," Jessica smirked, pausing, "But there's always a dominant force."

"She knew you were alive," Spencer whispered, "Her whole story… was just bullshit."

Jessica's eyes flared with anger, "That's not true," she snapped, "Most of it was true. Once we found out Alison was alive… well, we both wanted her back. We just needed a well thought out plan."

"So, she had to know about Mary… if that was your plan… "

Jessica grinned, almost proudly, "She knew about Mary. I never said she didn't. But she knew who her real mom was."

"She helped you kill her… she killed her own mom…"

Jessica growled, "Being a mother is about more than giving birth, Spencer. Mary was never a mother to Charlotte. If I had that let that woman anywhere near my Charlotte, she would have turned out like…"

"A human being?" Spencer cut in angrily, "Someone with rationale who understood that life was about more than revenge and torture?"

Jessica chuckled, "That's where you're wrong, Spencer. But yes, she would have turned out… more like you," she sounded disgusted.

"You're sick," Spencer looked to the phone in Jessica's hands, "Why are you telling me all this?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Jessica spoke low.

Spencer looked to the kitchen behind Jessica, wishing she was on the side with knives instead of in her lounge room with cushions. Her eyes roamed to the stairs. Don't be stupid, she thought, running upstairs would be the biggest mistake she could make. Her only option was the back door but then what?

If she ran over to Alison's, she'd only put her friend in more danger. Jessica was insane. If Alison found out what was going on, Jessica would probably kill them both and bury them in the backyard. She'd probably get away with it too.

She spotted her keys on the coffee table. She had to go for her car around the front of the house. Where then? She hadn't figured that out yet. For now, the safety of her car was going to have to do. She could outrun Jessica Dilaurentis, right? She was young and… had had a lot of experience running away from people.

Jessica watched her, looking almost amused.

Spencer stared back defiantly and then without a word, dived for her keys before darting to the back door. She spun the lock, pulled it open and ran through it, without bothering to close it behind her. It was dark and she could feel twigs and stones digging into her bare feet. She saw her car and cast a look over her shoulder. No Jessica. She got to her car and fumbled with the keys before she ripped the door open.

She climbed in and slammed her door shut, hitting the locks down. She put her keys in the ignition and turned them.

Nothing.

She tried again.

Nothing.

Again.

Nothing.

"Fuck," she swore in frustration, hitting the steering wheel.

"Hello, Spencer."

Spencer's eyes widened. She'd know that voice anywhere. Her eyes flicked to the rear view mirror.

"You're alive," Spencer breathed.

"Mom would never let anything happen to me," Charlotte grinned, "You… on the other hand," her hand reached into her pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello readers! Thank you if you're still reading and thank you even more if you've left a review! It's really what keeps writers going so go on, if you like a story, any story, review! So, in the scene with Alison and Jessica, I call her Mary just because it's what Ali is seeing her as, but obviously it's Jessica (which I point out!) just so there's no confusion! =]**

 **Chapter 4**

Charlotte clicked a button and a screen flickered on. It showed Spencer, still knocked out, on a bed in her room. Well, it wasn't quite her room though she had stayed here before.

"Now, what do we do, mom?"

Jessica watched the screen for a moment before looking away, "I haven't figured that out yet, honey."

"Should we kill her?" Charlotte asked quietly, "Maybe it will push Alison to be closer to her new aunty. You could comfort her."

Jessica smiled, "Always thinking, aren't you?" she sighed, "Let's just think about it before we make our next move. I don't know if Alison deserves more heart ache than she's already had."

"Yeah," Charlotte bit her lip, "Poor Ali."

Jessica placed a hand on her daughters' cheek, "She'll know soon, Charlotte. We just need to make sure you're safe first."

Charlotte nodded, "I know, mom," she smiled sadly, "I just miss her."

"I know you do," Jessica spoke softly, "But we can't have them knowing you're still alive. We'll figure all this out, I promise and then we'll leave this town together. All of us."

* * *

"Did you guys hear from Spencer yet?" Emily asked as she took a break and sat with her friends at The Radley.

"Not since this morning," Aria replied, "She said Toby was still working on it. Something about it being hard to push through the system."

Hanna frowned, "I told her we were meeting up but I haven't heard anything back. She usually replies pretty quickly."

Aria pulled out her phone, "I'll text her," she typed quickly and put the phone on the table, "Maybe she's chasing some other lead."

"Alone?" Emily asked.

Aria shrugged, "She's gone rogue before."

"Do we really believe Mary isn't who she says she is?" Hanna asked, "She seems…"

"Yeah, but it is this town… it is the Dilaurentis family," Aria sighed.

"Is this how we're going to live the rest of our lives?" Hanna wondered, "Suspicious of everyone, getting police checks and investigating… I thought it would end with Elliot."

"Maybe it will," Emily tried to sound positive, "Maybe Mary really who she says she is and everything will be fine."

* * *

"Long walk," Alison smiled as her aunt came into the kitchen, "Thought you'd left the country," she joked.

Jessica…as Mary, returned the smile warmly, "I suppose I lost track of time. I do miss walking," she said wistfully.

Alison nodded, "I guess you didn't have much of a chance in…"

"No, Radley wasn't exactly open plan," Mary shrugged, "You're cooking? I should be cooking for you, Alison."

Alison waved a hand, "It's fine. I don't mind," she smiled, "You know, most of those places are better now. Welby wasn't bad, I mean, for Charlotte. It was only bad for me because of Elliot," she sighed, conflict crossing her face, "But I just mean, it wasn't how you remember it. For Charlotte. She was outside all the time."

Mary nodded, "I'm glad… Still, I wish…" she shook her head, "I'm glad she had you, Alison."

Alison let out a heavy sigh, "I just wish I could have done more… she always missed…" she cleared her throat.

"She missed Jessica," Mary spoke softly.

Alison shrugged, "She used to say she dreamt mom was visiting her all the time. I'm sure she would have loved you too, Aunt Mary. If she'd had the chance."

* * *

Spencer's head throbbed as she woke up. Her eyes squinted against the light. She sat up and crawled off the bed. It looked like her room. But the window was still smashed from the last time she was here.

Still, that didn't stop her from pulling on the door. Predictably, it didn't open.

She couldn't believe she was in this place again. She couldn't believe that Charlotte was alive. A mask, she thought, was the only explanation. They'd paid someone off, her and Jessica, to fake all the papers. It had been done before. Deep pockets will get you anything in Rosewood.

She spun around and looked at the camera.

"What the hell do you want?" she screamed in frustration.

* * *

Charlotte swished a piece of candy around her mouth as she tapped away on her computer. She was going to find her. She was determined.

"You can run but you can't hide, bitch," Charlotte murmured.

A door swung behind her. She spun around on her chair and her face broke into a grin.

"Mom!"

She stood up and bounded over to her mom, wrapping her arms around her. Jessica returned the embrace warmly.

"Found anything yet, sweetheart?"

Charlotte frowned, "No… that bitch is good at hiding, but we've got the perfect bait now, right?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Shorter chapter but puts a bunch together! Obviously a bunch of this goes off canon so feel free to ask questions if it's not obvious. Like Elliot was A.D so that died with him but the girls still don't know "who killed Charlotte" (or "who killed Jessica/Mary") Thanks to anyone reading and reviewing :)**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Flashback._

Melissa Hastings loved her little sister. Sure, they squabbled and competed harder than most. But family was all Melissa Hastings had. They were the only people she truly trusted to keep her secrets. Even with everything Spencer and her had gone through, Spencer had protected her. She had to admit she'd had her doubts but Spencer had kept her word. It had bought them closer.

So, when she saw Charlotte Dilaurentis go into that church, she followed her in. She hung back in the shadows, waiting to see where Charlotte was going. She saw Alison bustle into the church and up the bell tower. Heard them arguing. Then Alison left.

Melissa followed her up to the bell tower.

Charlotte turned around and looked surprised to see the older Hastings sister.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Charlotte asked, crossing her arms.

Melissa stepped closer to the other woman, "Just a warning," she said, attempting to stare the other woman down, "I'm not scared of you… Charlotte."

Charlotte nodded, "I'm better now."

Melissa scoffed, "Better or not, I'm not scared of you," she repeated, "And you're not going to go anywhere near Spencer."

"I didn't realise you two had grown so close," Charlotte drawled.

"She's my family," Melissa growled, "And if you go anywhere near her – "

"You couldn't stop me if I tried," Charlotte's eyes flashed with anger and she took a step towards Melissa, now barely a foot between the two.

"You don't want to test that," Melissa spoke quietly but threateningly, "You don't want to know what I'm capable of."

Charlotte smirked, "What if I already do?"

Melissa didn't let the words shake her, standing her ground, "I'm not one of your dolls, Charlotte. Spencer is not one of your dolls. You should leave Rosewood. You're not welcome here."

"I'm not going anywhere," Charlotte smiled, "It's a small town, Melissa. I'm sure I'll bump into Spencer… at some point."

Melissa took a fistful of Charlotte's blouse, "You say a single word to her and I'll – "

"What? Bury me like you buried Bethany Young?" Charlotte shot back, "Spencer is safe… for now. I have other plans for her."

Melissa pushed Charlotte closer to the edge, rage in her eyes, "I swear to god, you crazy bitch – "

Charlotte pushed back at her, causing Melissa to let go for a moment. As Melissa advanced, Charlotte took a step backwards and slipped. She fell over the edge.

"Oh my god," Melissa stepped backwards. She looked around in the darkness. She ran down the steps and out of the church.

Jessica, a hand over her mouth and in shock, ran up the steps and looked over the edge.

"Oh my god."

"Mom, help," Charlotte begged, barely hanging on to a brick that jutted out further than the others.

Jessica got on her knee's, then her stomach and reached for her daughter. After minutes of grunting and pulling, she managed to pull her daughter to safety and into her arms.

"It's okay," Jessica whispered, "You're okay."

"That stupid bitch," Charlotte breathed, still shaking.

"Shh, don't worry. Nobody hurts my Charlotte and gets away with it," she promised.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy! And to the anon (pity when you review on Guest as it's impossible for the writer to reply!) saying "it's just another Charlotte and Melissa fic when A did nothing to Melissa". Ok, your opinion, no worries. But if you read the flashback (chapter 5) and understand Jessica & Charlotte are simply insane and take revenge on anyone who wrongs them then you might understand it actually has nothing to do with "A" at all! Hopefully that is clear to other readers! Thank you for reading and especially reviewing! It's even better when you review from an account because then I can reply haha :) **

**Chapter 6**

Charlotte sat before the assembled screen's, only watching one. She rest her chin in one hand and toggled a switch with another. On. Off. On. Off. A smile crept over her face as she watched Spencer wince at the pain of that searing siren. On. Off. On. Off.

She didn't hear the door open but felt her mom's hands on her shoulders and spun around.

"What are you up to?" Jessica asked, observing the screen briefly.

Charlotte shrugged, "Just playing. I'm bored, mom – "

"You won't be," Jessica cut in and threw a few photo's down on the desk, "She's not as far away as we thought."

Charlotte looked through the photo's, a grin spreading over her face, "She's in New York? Way too easy. I can drive up there – "

"No, no," Jessica shook her head, "That's still too risky, Charlotte. I know you're bored here but we can't take unnecessary risks. We get her to come to us, remember?"

Charlotte nodded, "Sure. I can't wait."

Jessica smiled and kissed the top of Charlotte's head, "Nobody tries to hurt my favourite daughter," she murmured.

* * *

Alison pulled out the spare key to the Hastings and turned it in the lock, opening the front door. The four girls entered cautiously. Everything looked normal.

"Spencer," Aria called out, "Spence, you here?" she headed up the stairs to Spencer's bedroom.

The rest of them looked around, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

Aria walked back down and shrugged in answer to the others' questioning looks.

"I don't get it," Hanna looked confused, "Her car's here. It looks the same as always… "

"We should call Toby," Emily suggested, "Maybe he's heard from her."

Alison looked at her in surprise, "They don't talk that much, do they? I mean, she'd call us before him, wouldn't she?"

Emily exchanged a look with the others; they still hadn't told Alison about the digging up they were doing on Mary. The others nodded. It was time.

"Spencer had this… theory," Emily started, "and she was getting Toby's help with it."

Alison frowned, "What theory?"

"She thought Mary was still suspicious," Emily bit her lip, "Like maybe… "

"She thinks Mary could really be your mom. You know, being twins and all, she thought how do we know which one's which," Hanna finished.

Emily and Aria glared at her for her bluntness.

"What? It's true," she turned to Alison, "Your family has a tonne of secrets, it's just not that easy to trust her."

"My mom is dead," Alison said quietly.

The others' shifted uncomfortably.

"Then why is Spencer missing?" Hanna asked, gentler this time.

"I don't know," Alison answered, "but my mom is dead."

"Let's call Toby," Aria suggested, "See what he knows."

* * *

Spencer's head hurt. She'd thought she'd heard the last of that piercing siren but no, here was again. She felt even more powerless this time. She had no idea where her friends' were. Had they been caught and caged again too? Were they looking for her? She hoped like hell they had gone to Toby and figured out that Mary was not who she said she was.

But even then, Spencer thought hopelessly, they wouldn't know everything. They wouldn't know that Charlotte was alive. That they still had this damn dollhouse. No, it had been torn down. She couldn't believe they'd gone to the trouble to rebuild the damn thing somewhere else. That was commitment.

And then… what her brain had been trying to avoid this whole time. Was Mary Drake really her mother? It seemed so insane but so… entirely possible. It was true, she'd always felt out of place as a Hastings. Melissa had used to tease her when they were younger that she was adopted. What if it wasn't just little kid stuff? What if it was true?

After all, it had always struck Spencer that nobody else in her family had been burdened with the addictive gene. The mental illness. But Mary…

Then the thought she really didn't want to think about; that meant she was Charlotte's sister. Half- sister, at least. Who knew.

But maybe, thought, she could use that to her advantage. Wasn't all of this about family? They said they just wanted Alison back… because she was family. So if Spencer was family too, would they really hurt her?

The wheels started to turn in Spencer's head. There had to be a way to work this to her advantage.

* * *

Melissa Hastings closed her apartment door as she flicked through the mail before coming across a large envelope with no return address. She frowned and tore it open, a pile of photo's spilling out. At first it just looked like pictures of Spencer in her room, but no, Melissa looked closer. It wasn't her room. It was that place.

She saw it in the fear of her sisters' eyes.

"Shit."

She turned the envelope upside down and a single slip of paper fell out. Scrawled on it was an address and a sentence that bought a chill to Melissa's bones.

 _Told you I'd bump into her at some point._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

"Hungry, little Hastings?" Charlotte held a tray of food in the doorway of Spencer's room. She cast her eyes to the broken window, "Sorry, we should have fixed that."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "I'm not stupid. This isn't the same dollhouse, well not entirely. We watched your old one get torn down," she claimed, "It was pretty therapeutic, watching it get completely demolished. Turn into nothing but bricks."

Charlotte smiled, "But here it is again. Just like you remember it, right?"

Spencer shrugged, trying to remain nonchalant, "It's not quite the same."

"How so?"

"It's like the first time you watch a horror movie," Spencer explained, "It's terrifying. But the more you watch it, the less scary it becomes. It's just pictures on a screen," she gestured to the walls around her, "They're just bricks, Charlotte."

Charlotte watched her for a moment before laughing lightly, "Horror movies never scared me."

"That doesn't surprise me," Spencer spoke calmly, "So, what's her plan then?"

Charlotte tilted her head, eyes squinting slightly.

"Well, she's clearly the one in charge," it was a statement, not a question, "You just do what mommy tells you."

Charlotte threw the tray to the side of the room and took a step closer, "Don't pretend you know more than you do, Spencer."

Spencer shrugged, "Fine. So what's the plan now? You catch the others? Play your sick little games with us again. To what end, Charlotte? How could this possibly help you get your sister back?"

Charlotte growled, "Not this time. Some things are more important… "

"More important than Ali?" Spencer was actually a little surprised at this, "I thought she was all you wanted. Then again, all your crap about family is pretty hard to take seriously since you killed your own mother."

"That woman was never my mother," Charlotte spoke quietly.

"She gave birth to you," Spencer exclaimed, "How can that not mean anything to you? Sure, Jessica raised you but Mary had no choice in any of it, she – "

Charlotte's lips had curved into a smirk, "You're just like her," she echoed her mom's earlier words, "So emotional."

Spencer bit her tongue, holding back a retaliation before letting herself breathe, "So then, tell me. What's more important than Alison?"

Charlotte smiled, "Revenge," she answered simply, "Alison will still have her choice to make. She can join us. We love her. But mom and I always protect each other. One of us gets hurt and we both go after them."

"And who hurt you this time?" Spencer asked.

Charlotte's smile grew, "Let's just say you know her very well. Actually, you discovered everything at a really good time. It all worked out pretty well… we had to capture you anyway and well, you work as the perfect bait."

Spencer frowned, "What are you – "

Charlotte watched the younger woman's eyes as she tried to figure it out, "You've all been trying to figure it out. Who…killed… Charlotte?" she spoke slowly before chuckling, "Well, nobody. I'm alive," she grinned, arms spread wide, "But that damn sister of yours got close, but like I said… mom and I always protect each other. She saved me. And now… revenge."

With a grin on her face, Charlotte slammed the door, leaving a stunned Spencer staring at it. Spencer tried to hide her panic. What the hell could she do now? She looked at the camera in the corner of the room. She could put the rest together; Melissa had done something to piss Jessica and Charlotte off, she'd hurt Charlotte somehow by the sound of it. Spencer had figured out Jessica's secret. The two of them hatched a plan to kidnap Spencer and send the videos or photo's to Melissa. Her sister would return to Rosewood. Spencer didn't doubt it for a second. But what would happen then?

It was hard to predict when you were dealing with two psychopaths.

* * *

Melissa knew it was a bad idea but what choice did she have? Spencer was in trouble and it was probably her fault. So she stood, as far away from the edge as possible, at the top of the bell tower. Arms crossed. Sharpened knife stuffed in her shirt.

Was Charlotte really alive, she thought. She'd ran away from the scene so quickly that night. So scared. But all the papers had said… it was her body. Hell, they'd had a funeral for her. Could it be someone else acting on her behalf? She couldn't be alive, -

"Well, this brings back a few memories, doesn't it?"

Melissa spun around.

Well, that answered that question.

"How…"

Charlotte shrugged, "Dilaurentis's don't die that easily."

"But your body… "

Charlotte grinned, "If you have enough brains, you can pretty much fake anything."

"Where's Spencer?" Melissa asked, a tad aggressively.

Charlotte smiled, "Couldn't you tell? She's back in her place in my dollhouse. You see, you were wrong. Spencer's still my doll. Unfortunately for you, there's no place for you there."

Melissa knew this was a bad idea. Why had she come here? She should have just gone to the cops. This chick was crazy. She could see it in those piercing, blue eyes. There was no rationale there. She was living in some fantasy world. Melissa edged closer to the steps, waiting for her chance to escape but Charlotte still blocked the way slightly.

"Pretty sure I'm not missing out on much," Melissa spoke more bravely than she was feeling.

Charlotte tilted her head, "The thing is… I love my dolls. I keep them alive. But you… you're no doll. You're just… trash," she took a step forward.

Melissa didn't back down. Pride had always been her weakness. One part of her yelled at her to run, the other screamed at her to hold her ground. At least Charlotte's last step had cleared up the entrance to the stairway.

"Trash," Melissa nodded slowly, "And what does that make you, Charlotte, god?"

Charlotte smiled, "Well, not quite. Puppet master, I suppose," she hmmed, "Doll master…"

"You're deranged," Melissa shook her head.

Then she took her chance. She'd edged her way close to the steps and now she took off down the spiral staircase. She only got around the first bend before she knocked right into someone.

"You're not going anywhere," Jessica Dilaurentis carried the same smirk as her daughter, "Nobody hurts my Charlotte and gets away with it."

Melissa could hardly believe her eyes, "Don't any of you bitches stay dead?"

Jessica had a vice grip on the younger woman's arms now and Charlotte approached from behind, ready to pounce.

"Nope," Charlotte whispered into Melissa's ear, "But we'll make sure you do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Are you… that can't be true. Anyway don't twins have the same fingerprints?" Alison couldn't believe what she was hearing, "That woman is not my mother. I'd know. Wouldn't I know?"

Her friends let her rant.

Emily took her hand, "Ali, I'm sorry but Toby says… "

"It can't be true," Alison whispered, "Why wouldn't she tell me? Why wouldn't she just tell me?"

"I don't know," Emily said quietly, "But… she might have Spencer, Ali. Do you know where she'd go, does she have any places she goes?"

Alison shook her head, "I don't know. She walks a lot. I don't know where she goes. I don't understand."

Emily put her other hand on Alison's too, "I don't either but we'll figure out the truth. I promise."

"Oh my god," Hanna was looking at her phone.

"What?" Aria and Emily asked at the same time.

Hanna looked up at them, "Melissa Hastings was just found dead… at the church. It looks like she was thrown off the bell tower… just like…"

"Charlotte," Alison whispered.

* * *

Spencer cursed herself for crying. It wasn't even the blood falling from the grazes of her hands that made her cry. She'd slammed her fists into that door until she simply fell down against it, sobbing. These were the situations she hated the most. She was powerless. It didn't matter how smart she was in this room; there was no way out.

And she had no idea of knowing what the hell was going on the outside.

* * *

Jessica sculled the last of her drink, placing it down to the half empty bottle of scotch.

"I suppose we should pay a visit to your little sister," she smiled.

Charlotte's face lit up, "Really? We can tell her?"

"Sure," Jessica nodded, "Nothing keeping us in Rosewood anymore, honey. Nobody left to destroy. Just time to give Alison her choice."

Charlotte grinned and downed the rest of her own drink, "Let's go!"

Jessica placed a hand on Charlotte's arm, "Charlie, just remember… Whatever happens, you have me and that's enough."

"I know, mom," Charlotte hugged her mom, "I know."

Jessica wasn't quite as optimistic as her daughter about Alison. But she'd promised Charlotte they'd try. She always kept her promises to Charlotte.

* * *

"Why would my mom have anything against Melissa Hastings?" Alison asked begrudgingly.

"I don't know, the same reason she's kidnapped Spencer," Hanna shrugged.

Aria frowned, "Maybe she was after Melissa all along…"

"And Spencer was just bait?" Emily finished her friends' thought.

"Whatever the reason, that woman is dangerous and there is nothing to say she won't be after us next," Hanna was starting to panic.

"That woman is my mom," Alison cut in coldly.

The others fell silent.

"We should go to the police," Hanna broke the silence, "I mean, Toby can prove that Jessica's alive, right?"

"If they really believe us," Aria pointed out, "Those prints weren't exactly scientific."

"Well, then they can take more!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Not without just cause or something," Emily said, "The law never seems to be on our side," she sighed, "We need to think this through."

"And meanwhile, anything could be happening to Spencer," Hanna fought, "She could already be dead, for all we know."

"Don't say that!" Aria burst out, "Just… don't talk like that. We have to believe she's okay. It's Spencer. She's strong."

Alison sat quietly, listening to her friends argue.

"I'm going home," she stood up.

Emily stood up, "Ali, you can't go alone. She – "

"My mom," Alison corrected, "And she won't hurt me, Em. I know it."

"Alison – "

"She could have hurt me a thousand times over," Alison argued, "all this time. Please, just… let me have a moment alone with my mom before you crucify her."

The girls' exchanged looks. They couldn't help feeling a little sorry for their friend.

"Fine," Emily agreed reluctantly, "But keep your phone close. And… just be really careful. Okay? We'll head over to Spencers, so we'll be right next door."

Alison smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Em," she hugged her friend, "I'll be fine, I promise."

* * *

"What, you're just letting me go?" Spencer asked unbelievingly as she stood outside the Dilaurentis house.

Jessica shrugged, "You're free to go," she confirmed.

Spencer looked between the two women who had kept her captive suspiciously. Then, before the temperamental minds could change, she backed away.

"Just remember, Spence," Charlotte spoke, "Dilaurentis's only get found when they want to. We won't be seeing you again."

Spencer didn't stop to contemplate what this meant. She just ran away.

"She won't come after us, Charlotte," Jessica said reassuringly, "She'll hate us, sure. She might have the brains but she doesn't have the guts for revenge."

Charlotte smiled before switching her gaze up to the house.

Jessica put a hand on her back, "Come on then. Let's go and see your little sister."

Charlotte nibbled on her lip, before taking a deep breath, "Here goes nothing."

* * *

Alison wasn't surprised that Mary, or her mom, or whatever, wasn't home when she got home. Like she'd told her friends, Mary walked a lot. She thought it was just a habit. She'd spent most of her life locked up, it didn't seem that unusual that she'd want to get out. Until now. Until her friends had bought up the possibility of Mary being her mom.

Now her head was aching. She could barely comprehend the possibility as she poured herself a glass of water. Took some aspirin and sat down on the couch to wait. For answers.

* * *

"Oh my god," Spencer couldn't believe it.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer," Aria took her friend into her arms, "I'm so sorry."

Spencer's body shook as she began to cry, "I should have been there, I should have done something."

"You couldn't have," Hanna held her friend from the other side, "It's not your fault."

Emily hugged her friend too.

The four friends stood, all embracing like that, until Spencer was all out of tears. At least for now.

"It was them," Spencer whispered, "That messed up family. Those bitches who just won't die. We can't leave Ali alone with them."

"Spence – "

"They're dangerous, Emily," Spencer snapped, "I couldn't do anything for Melissa. I'm not about to let those psychos hurt Ali. They have some kind of twisted idea that Alison's just going to go with them, escape…where ever. Ali would never do that if she knows everything that they've done."

"Of course she wouldn't," Emily agreed, "Okay, let's go."

"First," Spencer went into the kitchen and pulled out a drawer, "I'm not going to be caught off guard this time."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Alison heard the door click. She thought she heard whispering but before she could investigate, Mary walked in. Alison couldn't help studying her. Her walk. Her mannerisms. Her face. She looked just like… Alison shook her head. They were twins, she thought, of course they looked the same and walked the same and sounded the same…

"Hey, I was wondering where you were," Alison tried to sound casual.

Mary nodded, "Right. I was… thinking. There's something we need to talk about."

"Sounds serious," Alison noted.

"It is," Mary confirmed. She looked over her shoulder. A little nervously.

Then Alison saw a figure in the shadows. She couldn't see it who it was, with only a lamp for light. She instinctively took a step backwards, squinting. Then the figure moved into the light.

"Oh my god," Alison whispered, "Charlotte."

Charlotte shuffled forward tentatively, "Hey, Ali," she said quietly.

Alison walked over to her quickly and hugged her sister, "What… I don't understand… I was at your funeral…"

"I know," Charlotte hugged her back, "I'm so sorry. But I'm okay now, really."

Alison wiped her eyes as she pulled away, "But I don't understand. What happened, why…" she suddenly remembered something, "Did you hurt Melissa Hastings?"

Charlotte looked to her mom, not answering.

Alison looked at Mary too, "Can someone tell me what's going on here because I don't understand… And Spencer's missing," she looked at Charlotte, "You don't know anything about that, right?"

Charlotte looked at her sister then back to her mom, still silent.

"Sit down," Mary gestured to the couch, "And we'll tell you everything."

Alison hesitated before sitting down.

Mary sat down next to her.

"Spencer's fine, okay? We just…saw her going into her home," she took a breath, "Alison… I'm not your aunt."

Alison didn't know how to feel or what to think. She actually felt dizzy. She looked up at… Jessica.

"Mom?" she barely whispered.

Jessica nodded.

Alison's eyes widened, "What the hell?" she stood up, "I don't get this. You both…" she gestured between the two, "I went to your funerals."

"And I went to yours," Jessica shot back, "I guess it runs in the family."

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Okay, the up shot of it is this. I buried you alive, Alison," Jessica's features were conflicted a moment before she composed herself, "And I'm sorry. I didn't know. But when the police started asking questions… "

"But your body. I saw your…" Alison stopped, "Oh my god. You killed Aunt Mary?"

Jessica shrugged, "I had to do something."

"But she didn't do anything!" she turned to Charlotte, "Did you know!? She was your mom! Your birth mom."

Charlotte bit her lip, "Ali, she was never my mother. Mom is the only parent I've ever needed."

"You knew this whole time she was alive," Alison said quietly, "And you never told me."

Charlotte fiddled with her hands, "I wanted to," she insisted, "It's just…"

"I told her not to," Jessica said, "We had to pick the right time."

Charlotte nodded.

Alison was still reeling, "You killed Melissa too, didn't you?" she could feel her hands shaking.

"She deserved it," Jessica said simply, "She tried to hurt my Charlotte," she placed a hand on Charlotte's, "Stop fiddling," she ordered quietly.

Charlotte stopped, "It was Melissa at the bell tower that night," she explained, "She was yelling at me… she pushed me over the edge but mom saved me," she smiled, "Mom doesn't like when people try and hurt me…"

"So… you faked your death?" Alison was incredulous, "You made her think she killed you?"

"And the bitch left town before we could get her," Jessica growled, "But now… we've got her."

"What about me?" Alison asked, "You let me think you were dead. That broke me. Don't you understand?" she looked at Charlotte, "I thought I was getting my sister back and then you… did this. I thought I'd lost you but maybe I never even knew you. Why are you telling me this now?" she backed away, "You're going to kill me now, aren't you?" she choked out.

Charlotte jumped up and pulled her sister back, "No, no we don't want to hurt you, Ali," her eyes were wide, "We want you to come away with us. So we can really be a family. Together."

Alison looked at her sister like she was… crazy, "A family?" she asked, "You're… you've killed people. Mary – "

"Mary didn't want to live," Jessica cut in, "I was doing her a favour," she shrugged, "And Melissa, well it was an act of family pride. Nobody hurts my family."

"Except you," Alison shot back.

Charlotte frowned at Alison, "Don't talk to her like that."

Alison shook her head, "Charlotte, what… I know you think mom's been there for you, but this," she gestured between Charlotte and her mom, "this is not healthy."

"But it's over, Ali," Charlotte persisted, "We're done. We want to settle down. We can go anywhere you want."

"I wouldn't exactly call it over."

All three women turned around to see Spencer, Emily, Aria and Hanna watching them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this is sort of the end but I might go on in a whole new direction. I haven't decided yet! This chapter was so fun and intense to write. #nospoilers. Anyway, thanks to anyone who has taken the time to read this whole thing! I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you have enjoyed reading it =] Reviews always, always appreciated!**

 **Chapter 10**

"Spencer, what the hell are you doing?" Alison asked.

Spencer had her gun raised, pointed straight at Jessica Dilaurentis.

"Do you have any idea what – "

"I know, I know everything," Alison said, "They killed your sister… but you don't want to do… this. It's not you, you're not…a killer."

Spencer stepped forward, "Maybe I am," she said quietly, "It seems to run in the family," she looked directly at Jessica.

Aria frowned, "Spencer, what are you talking about?"

Alison looked to her mom and back to Spencer, sensing something in their glares at one another, "More secrets," she muttered before asking Spencer, "This is about more than Melissa?"

Spencer took another step forward, only a few feet from Jessica and Charlotte now, "Mary was my biological mom," she whispered.

"What?" Emily and Hanna spoke at the same time.

Spencer's stare didn't leave Jessica's face, "I always knew I was different. I always knew I didn't fit in to the perfect Hastings household… but Melissa was still my sister and I loved her."

"Okay but that's not worth – "

Spencer cut in, her stare finally leaving her aunt to glare at Emily, "You wouldn't know. Your mom loved your dad and you were all an open book. I grew up knowing I didn't know anything… " she looked back at Jessica, "Until now."

The look on their friends' face scared the other girls. They'd never seen that kind of hate in her eyes. Despair, yes but not that kind of hate. Coupled with the slightly shaking gun in her hand, they knew they needed to de-escalate the situation.

"Spencer, please – "

"Seriously, Alison?" Spencer growled, "They've fucked you over more than anyone. You thought they were both dead. They let you think they were both dead. They – "

"I don't need the list," Alison cut in, "I get it. I'm not exactly thrilled with the situation either. I'm probably as pissed off as you. The difference is I'm not holding a gun."

Spencer's eyes flitted over to her friends' pleading eyes before switching back to Jessica's cold ones, "Then let me do us both a favour."

"You're as weak as your mother," Jessica rolled her eyes, "She held a gun on me once. Never had the guts to pull the trigger."

"Really?" Spencer advanced another step, "You think I won't? You should know more than anyone that the women in this family aren't exactly known for their sanity."

Jessica's lips curved into a smirk, "I'm the one who signed off on your mothers electrotherapy, so yes, I'm well aware that we have slight… tendencies."

Spencer flicked the safety off of the gun in her hands, "If I believed in the devil, you would be the reincarnation. Thankfully, I'm pretty sure once you're dead, you're dead."

Jessica wouldn't give the younger woman the benefit of looking scared. She just kept on smiling. Until Spencer shifted the aim of the gun to Charlotte.

"Let's see if the devil is really capable of love," Spencer smiled a smile that wasn't all that different from the one just wiped off Jessica's face.

Charlotte had barely looked to her mom when Jessica stepped in front of her.

"No, mom," Charlotte grabbed at her arm, trying to push her out of the way, "Don't. Please."

Jessica pulled her arm from Charlotte's grip, "Stop, Charlie," she ordered, "I told you I'd never let anyone hurt you. And I won't."

Spencer chuckled, a low, cold sound, "It doesn't matter. Once you die, I'll shoot her too."

It was the first time anyone had seen fear in Jessica Dilaurentis's eyes for a long time.

"You really want to spend the rest of your life in jail?" Jessica asked quietly, "Or follow in your mothers' footsteps and spend your life in an asylum."

Spencer shrugged, "You forget I have your blood in my veins too, Jessica. You're not the only one who can cover up murder."

Jessica looked around at the other girls, at her own daughter, "And I suppose this wouldn't be the first time you've all covered up murder. We never thanked you for that. Archer was becoming quite a lovesick pain."

"Spencer, seriously – "

"Shut up, Hanna," Spencer snapped, "You guys should just leave. Now," she looked at each of them, "I don't want to involve any of you in this any more than you already are."

"Spencer, please – "

"I mean it," Spencer growled, "Leave," she yelled, "Go!"

Aria and Hanna looked at each other. So did Emily and Alison.

"You can't…" Emily looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Whatever happens," Spencer said quietly, "Tell my parents I know they loved me. I loved them too. Tell them I want to see them, if I can. Tell them – "

"Spencer," Aria tried one last one time.

"Tell them," Spencer spoke over her, "All I ever wanted was the truth."

"We'll be over at your house," Hanna said firmly, "Whatever happens...we'll be there."

Hanna tugged at Aria's hand and they slowly backed off. Alison looked at Spencer, at that look in her eye. There was no reasoning. She turned to her mom and her sister.

"I…I don't even know what to say," she said shakily, "You're not who I thought you were. Either of you. I loved both of you with everything I had and you… you used me," she looked at her mom, "You're my mom. You're meant to protect me. You did the total opposite. You…" she shook her head, "You don't hear me anyway," she felt Emily's hand tighten around her own, "Whatever happens next… I don't want to know."

The two girls cast one last look at Spencer, who didn't even send a glance their way before meeting Hanna and Aria at the door and walking out.

"Are we seriously just going to…" Aria trailed off.

Back inside, Spencer watched the fear in Jessica's eyes. Revelled in it.

"You don't have to do this," Jessica said, "We're family."

Spencer laughed bitterly, "Right. Clearly."

"Fine," Jessica growled, "Kill me. But leave Charlotte be. She only ever followed my orders."

"Exactly," Spencer growled, "She could have said no – "

Jessica spoke over her, "Spencer, please. Charlotte had nothing… she was just a puppet, that's all. A means to an end. Stupidly loyal."

"You can say that again," Spencer muttered.

"From the moment she was born, I broke her," Jessica was trying not to sound pleading, though not altogether successful, "She couldn't make any of these decisions without me. Who knows who she would have been otherwise."

"Mom," Charlotte bit her lip, tugging at her mom's sleeve, "Don't – "

"Charlotte, don't," her mom said sharply, before turning back to Spencer, "Just let her live."

Spencer's lips curved up into a smile, "I don't think so, but you can keep begging if you like," her gun-hand was steady now, "Tell me, when you took me away from my mother, did she beg you not to?"

Jessica bit her tongue, "Yes," she answered quietly.

"Did you listen?"

Jessica ground her teeth, "Obviously…not."

Spencer shrugged, "Obviously not. I guess listening doesn't run in the family," she grinned and took another step forward, finally close enough to hold the gun against Jessica's forehead, "Any last words?"

"Spare her."

It was the first shred of humanity Spencer had seen in her aunt but… too little, too late.

"No, don't," Charlotte pulled at her mother again, stepping half in front of her.

"Charlotte," Jessica said harshly, "Don't," she placed her hands on her daughters' face, "I told you I'd never stand by and watch anyone hurt you. Let that be the only promise I could ever keep in my life. Please."

Charlotte's eyes searched her mom's for a hint. She'd always been able to get out of everything. But there was nothing, only fear in those eyes now. Charlotte held her tears in the back of her throat and nodded.

"I love you, mommy."

Jessica smiled, "I know. I love you – "

The shot rang out loudly and Jessica's body hit the floor hard.

Spencer bent down on a knee beside her. She watched the blood soak through Jessica's shirt as the older woman tried to breathe. Spencer smiled. She bent her lips close to Jessica's ear.

"I changed my mind," she whispered, "I'll let her live," she paused, "After all, if she's as easy to manipulate as you say…well, I could use some help with the cover up. Plus, you know what they say about family bonds," she thought for a moment before finishing, "This was for Melissa. This was for my mom."

Jessica's chest heaved in one last desperate attempt for air before deflating and stilling.

Spencer stood up right as Charlotte fell to her knee's, sobbing besides her mom.

"What was it your mom said about mine? That at the end… she wanted to die?" Spencer spoke over Charlotte's sobbing, "Kind of the same with yours, huh? She wanted to die, Charlotte. For you."

Charlotte only cried harder. Spencer sighed and crouched down beside her.

"She wanted you to live," she whispered, "You do want to do what your mommy wanted, don't you?"

Charlotte looked at her, glaring through tears, "I hate you," she looked to the gun, still laying in Spencer's hand.

Spencer grinned, "You want it?" she held it out.

Charlotte snatched it, aiming it at Spencer and pulling the trigger. Nothing. Again. Nothing. Again and again and again. She threw it aside.

"Oh yeah, I only had one bullet," Spencer laughed, "Well, I'd say we've got a bit of clean up to do, wouldn't you?"

Charlotte glared at her, "I'm not helping you."

Spencer shrugged, "Your choice, Charlie. But you know, you're pretty smart and I'm…really, really smart so you're kind of my top pick in covering this thing up."

"You're insane," Charlotte spat.

"That makes two of us," Spencer smiled, "Except you're the one who's meant to be dead… but now a bunch of people know you're alive," she raised her eyebrows, "So, thing is… I think you need my help. I know you're smart but let's face it, mommy was the real brains of the operation. You're no leader, Charlie. You're a follower and your leader…" she looked at Jessica, tilting her head.

Charlotte felt panic settle in. She looked at her mom and then forced herself to look away.

"I'll protect you," Spencer whispered, fixing her eyes on Charlotte's.

Charlotte bit her lip, shaking her head.

"I'll never stand by and let anyone hurt you," Spencer echoed Jessica's words from earlier, "I promise."

Charlotte looked at her wide eyed for a moment, "You promise?"

Spencer's lips curved into a smirk, "I promise."


	11. EpiloguePart 2

**A/N: I haven't decided if I'll do more after this or leave it at this. I kinda wanna keep going, I Just have to figure out where to go! Anyway, thank you to those still reading!**

 **Chapter 11/Epilogue**

 **3 MONTHS LATER**

Spencer had been distant since the night of the Dilaurentis killings. She'd refused to involve her friends in any of it and somehow, in a way that only Spencer Hastings could manage, she'd gotten away with murder. Of course her friends knew the story. Well, part of it.

She'd told them she'd tried to kill Jessica, that was obvious and the obliviously loyal Charlotte had taken the first bullet. The second hit her true target and Spencer had loaded them up the trunk of car and drove for hours before finding a nice spot to bury them both.

The girls were loyal. Or stupid. Maybe a bit of both. They believed the story. Nobody even noticed "Mary's" disappearance. It was just another Dilaurentis family falling out. Those bitches disappeared all the time.

There had been tension between Alison and Spencer. The two tended to avoid being alone together but other than that, life was back to as normal as it ever got in Rosewood.

* * *

Alison sat amongst her friends, closer to Emily, as usual.

"How did your first week back go?" Aria asked.

Alison had taken a little time personal time after everything.

"It's good to get back to a normal routine," she smiled.

Emily, still donning her coach jacket, squeezed her hand, "And it's great to have you back so close."

Alison smiled, "How's the wedding planning going?"

"Yeah, you do know your bridesmaids are meant to help, right?" Hanna asked, rolling her eyes.

"I know, I know," Aria laughed, "There were just a few things we wanted to sort out ourselves but I think we're finally ready to start planning and I think… I found my wedding dress!"

"Seriously?" Hanna grinned, "Photo, photo!"

Aria shook her head, "No, you guys have to come and see it in person. Photo's won't do it justice! We just need to find a time I can get… everyone together."

Alison rolled her eyes. Everyone knew who she was talking about.

"Wasn't Spencer meant to be coming today?" Emily asked.

Hanna shrugged, "She was meant to…"

"Who was meant to?"

The girls looked up to see their friend finally arrive and take a seat beside them, ordering a coffee from a passing waitress.

"You," Hanna said, "Remember when you were always like an hour early for everything and now you're…"

Spencer raised an eyebrow, "Now I'm what, Hanna?" she asked.

"Now you're… not," Hanna finished lamely.

None of the girls wanted to admit it, but they were kind of intimidated by their friend now. They used to be intimidated by her smarts, now it was something else altogether.

"What did I miss?" Spencer looked at the others expectantly, noticing the way Alison was still avoiding her eyes.

"I found a dress!" Aria exclaimed, "We were just trying to find a time that we could all go see it. It seems so hard for us to get everyone together at the same time."

"Well, this is important," Emily smiled, "We'll all be there. Right?"

Alison nodded.

"Of course!" Hanna grinned, "Can't wait."

"Sure," Spencer smiled, "No photo's?"

Aria shook her head, "No, I want you all to see it in person!"

Spencer pulled out her diary, "Well, let's find a time then! Can you at least tell us where it is? Local, up state?"

"It's in New York," Aria beamed, flicking through her own diary before sighing, "Remember when we were all in high school and didn't have to plan our meet up's out like this?"

"Yeah, because all it took was a text from A for us to run to each others'," Hanna pointed out.

"Okay, well," Aria rolled her eyes, "I don't miss that. Obviously. I just miss my friends."

Emily smiled sadly, "I miss you guys too."

Alison sighed, "The joys of adulthood."

"Well, there are some joys," Emily nudged her girlfriends' knee, "I'm officially moved in!"

"Ooh, that's great," Aria smiled, "You have to have a house warming!"

"I've lived there my entire life, Aria," Alison laughed.

"But not together, as a couple! It's exciting!" Aria exclaimed.

Emily laughed, "We'll have you all over," she promised.

"And we still haven't seen your new place, Spence," Hanna looked at her friend expectantly.

Spencer nodded, "I've been busy," she shrugged, "You'll get an invite."

Hanna raised her eyebrows and sighed; it wasn't the first time she'd hinted. They used to share every tiny detail of their life… things had certainly changed. For some of them, anyway.

* * *

Spencer hummed as she unlocked her door and let herself in. She threw her keys on the kitchen bench and turned on her espresso machine. She placed her bag down and fixed herself a coffee, closing her eyes as she took the first sip. Always better than the brew, she thought.

Then she made her way over to another door, unlocking the padlock on the door and opening it. She walked down the steps.

"Hello, Charlie."

Charlotte looked up from behind her miniature dollhouse with dark eyes. Her shoulders dropped.

"Hello, Spencer."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Charlotte watched warily as her captor made her way down the steps.

"Hello, Charlie," Spencer said as she reached the ground.

Charlotte looked up at her through heavy eyes, "Hello, Spencer."

Spencer walked over to Charlotte's dollhouse, crouching next to her, "Hm. Someone's missing, don't you think?"

Charlotte nibbled on her lip and shrugged, "No, I don't think so," she said quietly.

Spencer merely looked at her for a few moments. Charlotte avoided her eyes. It was unnerving to look at Spencer's eyes. They were so different than they used to be. So… devoid.

Spencer stood back up and walked over the floorboards, stopping and hitting down the heel of her shoe, propping up a loose floorboard.

"Didn't really think you could fool me, did you, Charlie?" she smirked, bending down and pulling the doll out from the space and sauntered back to the older woman, shaking her head, "Oh, Charlie," she chuckled, "She's dead," her voice hardened, "You can't bring her back," she bent her lips close to Charlotte's ear, "You're my doll now."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Hanna asked, standing outside a dressing room.

Aria laughed, "No, no, I'm nearly done. Is everyone there?"

Spencer rolled her eyes with a smile, "Yes, none of us have decided to go get chips while you try on your dress, Aria."

Aria stepped out, clad in her beautiful, white wedding dress. It was simpler than any of them had expected, but the bodice had just enough subtle studding to make it unique. To make it Aria.

"Wow," Emily stood up, walking over to her friend, "You look… wow."

Alison poked her girlfriend playfully, "Hey," she turned to Aria, "But she's right. It's stunning."

"I'd totally marry you if I was, you know, that way inclined," Hanna grinned, "I love it. Ezra's jaw is going to drop!"

Aria grinned, blushing slightly, "Thanks, guys."

"I've gotta agree with Em," Spencer said, "You look… wow," she smiled, "You look like… an angel. You're perfect."

Aria bit her lip, smiling sheepishly, "Thanks, Spence," she turned to the rest of them, "You really like it? I mean, you're my bridesmaids. You have to tell me the truth!"

Spencer laughed and stepped forward, taking her friends' hands in her own, "Trust me, you're the most beautiful bride anyone could hope for. Ezra is a lucky man."

"The luckiest," Hanna agreed.

Aria smiled and ducked back into the dressing room.

"Hey, Spence, can you help me undo this?" she called.

"Sure," Spencer slipped through the curtain and helped her friend before turning to leave. She felt her friends hand on her arm and looked at her.

"What's going on with you, Spencer?" she asked.

Spencer's smile turned into a frown, "What do you mean?"

"You hardly answer my calls. You're just so… distant, all the girls say so – "

"So you've all been talking about me?" Spencer cut in accusingly before taking a deep breath.

Aria looked at her friend, "Because we're worried about you. Ever since…"

"I killed someone? Yeah, I guess something like that can change a person," Spencer said, "You of all people should know that."

Aria's eyes widened, "I can't believe you would compare what happened with Shana to – "

"I know, okay? I'm sorry," Spencer sighed, "You're right. I just… I needed some time to myself, I guess."

"We still love you," Aria spoke quietly, "You know that, right?"

Spencer nodded.

"Have you been…" Aria paused, "You know, I mean – "

"I'm not speeding, Aria," Spencer shook her head, "Really. I'm fine."

She should have known it would be Aria that would pick up on her weirdness. Or more accurately, that she'd be the only one to confront her about it. Now she needed to make something make sense of her behaviour lately.

"I've just… I've been a little anxious, that's all," Spencer shrugged, "You know since… everything. I don't want to take the meds so it's just I'm trying to deal with it naturally and I guess that means spending a lot of time alone because when I leave the house I just get…" she was surprised at how easily the lie came, how quickly the words tumbled out as though she really were a nervous wreck, how natural it was to act.

Aria nodded and placed a hand on Spencer's arm, "Okay. I get it, Spence. It's going to be okay, really. Just know that I'm here for you, we all are."

"Thanks," Spencer half smiled, "Hey, you know maybe we could have a movie night or something at mine. I miss our old Sparia time."

Aria grinned, "I'd like that."

Spencer smiled, already trying to figure out how she was going to pull this one off. But she'd figure it out. Truth be told, sometimes she did miss her friendship with her friends. But only sometimes.

* * *

Charlotte woke up slowly. She looked straight to the camera that was always watching her. She rubbed a hand over her face and yawned. It was hard to sleep in here. She seemed to swing from restless nights to simply passing out from complete exhaustion.

Then her eyes fell on something by the bottom of the stairs. It was her doll. She screwed her eyes up suspiciously. It was some sick game. She wasn't stupid. She'd played the other side.

Still, it was the closest she could get to her mom. She slipped off the thin mattress and cautiously walked over to the doll, picking her up.

"Hi, mommy," she whispered, before her eyes widened at what she saw; a red stain on her doll's chest and the tiniest of bullet holes.

She ran over to the sink attached to the wall and unleashed the water from the tap onto her doll, digging her fingers into her homemade dolls chest, trying to wash out the stain. After minutes of trying and making no progress, she slammed the tap off angrily.

Charlotte looked around the room and found her pad and texter. She scrawled on it messily. Then she stuck it on the wall that she knew was right the eye-line of one of the camera's down here.

 _Bitch._

* * *

Spencer sipped on her coffee as she her newspaper. Still nothing. Nobody suspected a thing. Rosewood police really were pathetic. Then she heard the water turn on downstairs. She smiled and tipped her laptop lid open, tapping a few buttons before she got the feed of her basement on the screen.

She watched the distressed woman try to clean the stain from her doll and then give up. She scrawled on her pad in frustration. Spencer wasn't a total monster, she'd given her prisoner a few of the essentials. A bathroom. A sink. A writing pad. Hell, she'd even given her materials to make her silly, little dolls.

 _Bitch._

Spencer chuckled before taking a bite of her toast and continuing to watch the girl until her alarm went off. She sighed and closed the laptop, locking it away in her room before she got to work at the local MP's office. For years, she'd thought it was all she wanted to do but now it was really just killing time.

She was still figuring out how she was going to have a movie night with Aria when she had Charlotte playing with her dolls in the basement. Still, she was smart. She'd figure something out. She always did.

Now she finally got what they'd both said. Mona and Charlotte. The game. It was addictive. And she'd only just started learning to play.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie."

Charlotte glared at the other woman, "Don't call me that," she said through gritted teeth.

Spencer smiled, "Why? It remind you of someone?"

Charlotte bit her tongue, "When did you get so mean?" she muttered.

"Somewhere between you and your mom trying to destroy my life, I think," Spencer said, "And maybe when I stopped being your doll."

Charlotte stood up, "I'm not your doll," she said firmly, "You have no idea how to be me. You can't be."

"The difference, Charlie," Spencer smirked, "between you and I is I work alone. I don't need mother dear whispering in my ear before I make a move. I control everything."

Charlotte bit her lip as Spencer began to ascend the stairs. To close that door again. She didn't know what she preferred, being alone with her dolls and being free of that woman or having actual human interaction with her.

"I have videos of your mom," she blurted as Spencer reached the top of the stairs, "More than what you've seen. Photos too. Of you and her."

Spencer stood frozen where she was, feeling her heart stop then restart at a pace that couldn't possibly be healthy.

It was Charlotte's turn to smirk, "Guess I'm not the only one with mommy issues."

* * *

Spencer took a deep breath, having composed herself enough not to slam the basement door. Her phone rang and she groaned as Aria's name flashed on the screen.

"Hey, Aria," Spencer changed her tone to peppy with a little more difficulty than usual.

"Hey, we still doing tonight?" Aria asked, "I can be over around 6?"

Spencer had secretly hoped something would come up but she knew she couldn't keep making excuses. Plus having Aria over would be enough to keep the other girls satisfied for a little while, without having them all over snooping through her place.

"Sure, 6 is good," Spencer said.

"Great, I'll pick dinner up from the brew. Can't wait to see your new place!"

Spencer echoed her friends enthusiastic tone before hanging up. She looked at the padlock on the door, her brain switching into problem-solving mode.

* * *

"Switching the locks?" Charlotte asked, curiosity getting the best of her as she emerged from behind her miniature dollhouse.

Spencer held a screw between her teeth, spitting it onto her palm and placing it in its' nook, screwing it in, "Uh-huh."

Charlotte tilted her head, "Someone coming over?" she guessed then smiled as the answer was written all over the brunette's face, "Despite what you think, I am actually smart."

Spencer finished her work and stood up, "I know you are, Charlotte. Why do you think you're still alive? You're fascinating to watch. All you do is sit here and play with your dolls but I see the wheels turning. Someone boring… " she shrugged, "I would have got rid of months ago."

"You've killed once," Charlotte said with an eyeroll, "It doesn't make you a killer. Once can be an accident, a slip, a brain snap… The game was never about killing. You don't know the game as well as you think you do."

Spencer rolled her eyes and bent back down to her toolbox, pulling out a thick rope.

"What…what's that for?" Charlotte stammered, stepping backwards down the step.

"Like you said, someone's coming over," Spencer started down the steps, "And you will be quiet."

Charlotte continued stepping backwards, "I will be quiet," she said, nodding.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," she pulled out a taser from her back pocket.

Charlotte's eyes widened, "Okay, okay," she put her hands up, "Just do it," she muttered.

Spencer smiled and led her down the last of the steps, wrapping her captive up nice and tight. She grabbed some material from her pocket to use as a gag.

"I really do have those video's, you know," Charlotte rushed in one last attempt, "I think mom even had a journal somewhere. It might take some tracking down but I'm sure I can find it."

Spencer bit her tongue and tied the gag tightly, "I'm sure you can," she said quietly, "But right now, you just need to stay quiet."

Charlotte struggled through the gag as Spencer walked away. Tied and gagged in a basement like a… like a pathetic doll, she thought. The only good thing about this beyond humiliating situation was that for the first time in months, she felt that old determination growing in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"Night, Spence," Aria hugged her friend, "Thanks for finally having me over. We really do miss you, you know."

Spencer hugged her back, "Night."

Aria smiled one last time before walking to her car. She sat behind her steering wheel for a moment, her shoulders heaving as she sighed heavily. It had been nice seeing her friend but she could still feel the tension… the secrets leaking from Spencer's pores. They'd kept enough secrets over the years to be able to tell when one another was lying. The difference was, they'd given Spencer a thousand opportunities to tell the truth. It was becoming clear that it wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Spencer took the gag from Charlotte's mouth and passed her a glass of water. Charlotte swished the water around her mouth quickly and swallowed.

"I want to play," she said firmly.

Spencer rolled her eyes as she untied the ropes, "I know, I know. Get back to your little dollhouse."

"No, that's not what I mean," Charlotte pulled her wrists free, "I want to play the game. With you."

Spencer smiled, "I don't think so."

"Think about it," Charlotte persisted, "You're crazy intelligent, I know the game better than anyone. We could do this, Spencer. It would be fun. Stimulating. I see it in your eyes, you're bored."

Spencer watched the other girl closely, looking for signs of trickery.

"If you play, I'll give you those videos," Charlotte's pulled out her trump card.

"And if I don't?" Spencer asked before thinking.

Charlotte shrugged, "Then you keep me down here. Play a few little silly games but nothing that really stimulates you enough to satisfy. You just plod on in your boring job and your boring life. And all you have to think about… is what your mommy looked like holding you."

Spencer felt her teeth clench. This whole time she'd thought she'd been in control but right now, for the first time in years, there'd been a shift and Charlotte had gained back some ground. But something in what she said had really hit the nail on the head.

"I will never be your doll again," she whispered fiercely.

Charlotte nodded, "I know but I'm sick of being yours. You think you know this world but I have so much to show you," she stuck her hand out, "Partners?"


End file.
